


The Earl and his Countess

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Just cute Monty x Phoebe stuff.





	The Earl and his Countess

He watched her as she stood out on the balcony, basking in the night air with nothing but her sheer, dark blue robe on. 

He couldn’t help but be entranced by the way the moonlight shimmering in her dark hair, making it look like there were bits of stardust in her curls. 

Her face was luminescent against the black sky, her skin glittering like marble. Her lips were luscious, her eyes glittering, her body slim and gorgeous, like a Roman statue. 

She stood there, leaning against the banister, her back towards him. She was looking up at the sky, at the stars. 

Monty climbed out of bed to join her.

The air was cool but he didn’t mind. He stood next to her. 

  “Can’t sleep?” he guessed.

 She shook her head, “No. The sky is too beautiful tonight to sleep.”

He smiled at that. She really was a treasure, his Phoebe. He reached out and took her hand, kissing the back of it lightly.

She blushed.

  “You look beautiful in the moonlight,” he told her softly.

She smiled at him.

  “You’re far too kind.”

  “I’m serious.”

  “Are you really?” She was teasing him now.

  “Yes.”

She gave him a wry smile. “Explain how I look beautiful in the moonlight.”

  “Your skin glistens like cut marble, your face looks like a porcelain doll’s, your hair shimmers with the remnants of stardust, it’s in your eyes too. You look like a celestial being, one that I am far too unworthy of. You look like one of those beautiful statues that is in art galleries that you can stare at, but can’t touch. Like a Greek goddess…”

She turned to him, her face grinning.

  “Isn’t it lucky for you that I’m not a statue in a gallery?” she whispered softly.

He leaned in slowly, his hand inching up to cup her face. For a moment, he was afraid to touch her, afraid that she would just slip out of his grasp into nothingness, into star dust. His fingers brushed against her soft skin.

  “Yes, how very lucky for me,” he murmured, his lips mere inches away from hers. 

He kissed her then, hard, and passionate. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She entangled her arms around his neck, her body pressed against his. 

He scooped her up and carried her to the bed then, laying her down on the soft mattress. 

She grinned up at him. 

  “May I make love to you, my celestial being, my Moon goddess, my Countess of star dust?” he whispered in her ear. 

  “Only if you call me by my real name!” she laughed at his silly nicknames.

He smiled, and kissed her lips before asking again.

  “May I make love to you, my darling, my one and only Phoebe?”

She nodded and he kissed her once more. The moon shone on them as the night went on, never dimming her glow. 

Afterwards, Phoebe spent the rest of the night in Monty’s arms, smiling happily and contently. She was so glad that Monty was her Earl, and she his Countess.


End file.
